The field of inventions is light re-directing structures suitable for use with exterior glazing to selectively enhance the penetration of exterior light within an interior space.
Such light directing structures are well known and rely primarily on total internal reflection (TIR) of solar radiation, which has the highest angle of incidence on the glazing surfaces near noon time. A planar transparent member (which can either forms a glazing surface or is mounted parallel to a glazing surface) can re-direct light that would otherwise only reach the floor closest to the glazing. High angle incident light, rather than being transmitted directly toward the floor close to a window, is re-directed upward toward the ceiling so that it then scatters distal from the window, resulting in a farther penetration of natural light into the interior rooms of the structure.
It should be readily appreciated that controlling the re-directed angle allows for greater penetration of re-directed light, as the light incident at high angle near noon time, would be directed toward the ceiling rather than the floor, where it would be scattered to provide natural diffuse light from above, rather than glare from a polished or specular floor surface or absorbed by the floor (where it would not contribute to the illumination of work surfaces), and hence permit the minimization of the use of artificial lighting, as well as increase the productivity and well being of the additional inhabitants that enjoy natural light
However, such light re-directing structures while generally effective have limitation and trade-offs between desirable benefits and undesirable effects. Further, the utility of current light redirecting structure are limited to a particular daylight hours.
Hence, it is a general objective of the invention to increase the efficiency of light re-direction while simultaneously greatly reducing the undesirable effects that may have been unappreciated or poorly understood in the prior art.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings